This invention relates to a closure for a beverage container and is particularly concerned with closures which remain in place while drinking and are leak-proof.
In some prior art arrangements, the closures have an outlet passage containing an opening. Within the outlet passage there is a membrane which is slit creating a valve which can be activated by suction from the user. When suction is applied, the slit forms an opening and provides a flow opening for withdrawal of the contained liquid. The disadvantage of prior art arrangements of this approach is the membrane requires a secondary operation (formation of the slit) during manufacturing. Another disadvantage is the membrane becomes distorted over time and loses its ability to form a leak-proof seal.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a closure which overcomes the disadvantages previously stated.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a closure for a container, specifically designed to handle liquid beverages, that provides a means of communication between the interior and exterior of the container only when withdrawal of the liquid beverage is desired.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a means for denying communication which does not require a self-sealing slit.